Desiree's Love
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: I still remember my past. I still remember the rich life I once had; all the glory, all the worship, all the fame. But I also remember him. The Sultan's son and heir to the kingdom, the Royal Prince...and my past true love. If it wasn't for the Sultan's jealous wife, we would have been engaged. Not exactly what it seems to be. Desiree oneshot story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**This is a request from someone who wanted me to do a DesireexOC fanfic. It took me a while, but after some imagination power and threats to the evil plot bunnies, I came up with this.**

**Summary: I still remember my past. I still remember the rich life I once had, all the glory, all the worship, all the fame. But I also remember him. The Sultan's son and heir to the kingdom, the Royal Prince, and my one love. If it wasn't for the Sultan's jealous wife, we would have been engaged.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. The plot is sorta mine, but the idea is from Zalgo's Jinchuriki. Thanks Zalgo. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1st person Desiree<strong>

Ugh, I really hate being wished into the Fenton Thermos. Why do I have to grant wishes all the time? Well, I can't complain much about it now, being crammed in the stupid device and all that.

It was another regular day for me, granting wishes here and there, like making one person a billionaire (he was eventually arrested for claims of embezzlement), giving another person a day off from work (he came down with a really horrible cold), things like that. I was getting stronger and would have eventually ruled the mortal world...

If wasn't for that aggravating ghost kid, Danny Phantom foiling my plans once again. And now, I am stuck in the stupid thermos device for the umpteenth time in...how long has it been? Three months?

I mentally cursed and banged against the walls of the small, metal container to no avail. Curse the ignorant Fentons for actually making this specific ghost weapon work effectively. And worse, it's so stinkin' cramped in here, my tail had no room to move in its involuntary manner, making me really uncomfortable. It's a wonder none of the ghosts are claustrophobic (except for that Box Ghost even though he controls boxes for crying out loud). All in all, I really loathe the Fenton Thermos.

Seriously, I was an heirloom, a soon-to-be princess of royalty. I was of high importance back in the Sultan's kingdom when I was alive. People worshipped me, adored me, especially the prince himself. Why can't people see that today? Just because I'm a ghost doesn't make much of a difference. I'm still of royalty, right? So why am I confined in a soup container and treated like an evil monster by the commoners? Oh well, no use complaining about it now.

As I was muttering curses and threats under my breath from being trapped in the thermos for who knows how long, I heard the release button flash inside and before I knew it, I was sucked out of the cylindrical device and into the ghost portal, all the while noticing the ghost boy casting me a smug smirk with a mischievous glint in his neon green eyes.

"So long, Desiree." He remarked boldly before he pressed a red button on the wall, sending me back through the portal and into the green, ethereal, spirit world that is known as the Ghost Zone. I screamed during the whole ride and vowed to get back at the infuriating hero for ruining my plans once more.

Usually, by this time, when I was sent back into the mystical realm, I will then be looking for another portal or way to get back to the human world and get revenge on the ghost kid. But for some reason, I didn't really want to do such things today. I don't know why.

I sighed and floated back towards the deeper region of the Ghost Zone; one can tell from the darker colors of the green, cloudy atmosphere and purple doors, but mostly from the more powerful ghosts who reside there. And by more powerful, that includes Skulker's island, the Acropolis of Athens (Pandora's home), Ghost Writer's manor and former home (he's still in prison for breaking the Christmas Truce), and a few others places. Of course, I also live in this darker area, on a lonely, old Islamic palace floating not too far from Walker's prison.

I flew over to my home and through one of the empty windows, into the grand palace. Ever since I died, I built this palace, well, wished it that is. It was a dark greenish-white color, towering at least a couple stories of most of the apartment buildings in the mortal world. If one gets a closer look at the walls, they'll notice a slight glow around the building, not like that is much of a surprise.

I blinked twice and scanned the room I was in: it was completely empty except for a mystical mirror across from me. The walls, ceiling, and floor are also a blank glowing green like the outside. A purple door to the left side (my left) of the room is currently closed. Okay, so I wasn't one for originality. Other than that, there was hardly anything else in the room at all.

I floated over to the mirror and noticed my reflection,giving a long sigh as the vague images of my memories swarmed my head. It's true that most ghosts don't really remember much of their past, if they're the type of ghosts that had a human or animal life to begin with. I was one of the lucky ones who was able to sort of remember some things in the past. Unfortunately for me, most of the moments I can remember are terrible.

As I looked around the room, I can remember one of those bitter memories coming to me.

* * *

><p><em>"You insolent child!" A loud shriek sounded through the air before the white, bedroom door opened with a bang, revealing an angry, black woman wearing red-and-gold jewelry and white, royal clothing. She glared venomously at the young harem princess in the room who was brushing her long black hair with a jeweled comb. "Were you flirting with the prince in the courtyard today?!"<em>

_Desiree, obviously not expecting the sudden outburst, dropped her comb in surprise. She turned to the queen with wide eyes and asked in a innocent, questioning tone. "Why do you ask, your Highness? As you can see, I was here the whole time, brushing my hair."_

_"Don't lie to me! I know it was you!" At this point, the queen was as irritable as a bear with a sore head. However, the aggravated commotion and death glares were interrupted by a deep, gruff voice, belonging to the Sultan._

_"What's going on here?" He asked kindly, completely oblivious to the heated argument. His wife, upon noticing her husband standing across the hall, changed instantly from a jealous, raging woman to a more sweeter, calmer façade. Desiree blew a few bangs out of her face to show her slight annoyance. She then picked up the comb from the floor and continued to brush her hair, gaining an innocent look once more._

_"It's nothing, my Sultan." The wife replied in a forced pleasant tone, giving a fake smile to the naïve king. She then pointed at Desiree and continued in a sharper but still sweet tone. "This harem girl has been last seen flirting with the Mirza. And you know more than anyone else that it is against the law for anyone to marry the Royal Prince except by a girl born of royal blood. This girl is not royalty, but is just a lowly harem girl."_

_"But she is a princess, is she not?" He countered, giving a wide smile in return._

_"No, she isn't! My Sultan, all I ask is that you exile this girl from the kingdom for breaking the holy law of the empire! You won't break your own rules, will you?"_

_At that statement, Desiree's face paled and she set the hairbrush down in protest. "No! Please no! Not that! I wasn't flirting with the prince! Please, your Highness, you must understand!"_

_The queen gave a quick scowl at the girl before returning to her husband. "Whose word do you trust more, mine or hers?" She spat out the last word with venom, losing her cool demeanor. The Sultan, however, was still unaware of it as he furrowed his brow in deep thought._

_"Well, if you say by law, the girl is not of royal blood and therefore had broke it. However, she is a princess by my own wish. She can then choose who she wants to marry, despite the law. And if it's my son she wants to wed, then so be it."_

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and turned from the mirror, giving a genuine smile from the bittersweet memory. It's true that I lied about being in the room all day instead of conversing with the prince in the courtyard. Even as a ghost, the thought of the royal Mirza made my heart (well, core) flutter slightly. Even though it never happened, I was in love, true love.<p>

But then, if it wasn't for _her,_ the wife, I would probably still be at the kingdom, but no, she eventually found a loophole and made the Sultan exile me from the land for the rest of my life. I still remember the eyes of the prince, the sorrowful, brown eyes that showed forlornness and a slight hint of the pain, heartbreak.

My mind was overwhelmed with the recollections and I hastily escaped through the open window, trying not to let the tears slide down my cheeks. I was frustrated with everything; angry at the queen for ruining my life, angry at the ghost boy for foiling my plans, angry at my memories, those horrid memories that keep me in my heartbroken state.

But as I flew aimlessly in the Ghost Zone, mulling in my thoughts, one thing still stood out above all things: the past is still the past. Sure, I may never be able to find true love ever again, but even then, love is the reason I am a wishing ghost.

It's the reason of why I'm cursed with granting wishes that backfire on people, the reason of why I don't like men in the present, the reason why I want to be alone. Love is the reason of why I am jealous of them, envious of their present, perfect lives. Because I know that I am cursed forever, never to find true love while they can continue on living.

I enlarged my left hand into a fist and speeded around the Ghost Zone, searching for a natural portal to pop up in the middle of nowhere. My red eyes blazed with fury, my mind focused on one alternative, one specific goal.

I will make their lives miserable and no one is going to stop me, even if I have to do it a thousand times. Then maybe, sometime in the future, the humans will come to realize my pain and finally give me the respect I truly deserve. And when that day comes, not even Danny Phantom will stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that's the end. I tried to give Desiree more character. Zalgo, I hoped you're pleased with it. It's not exactly a DesireexOC story, but hey, I still hope you like it. :D<strong>

**Her home was never revealed in the show, so I gave her one. Considering her past, I figured that she would give herself something more than just a simple, purple door. I'm sorry if it wasn't very descriptive. Settings are one of my weaker points. *bangs head on laptop repeatedly***

**If you think Desiree is OOC, well, I'm sorry, but we don't really know much about her. Besides, this is a story that hopefully explains why she does this, why she grants wishes and all that nonsense. If you think she was being too emotional, blame the plot bunnies. **

**Once again, thank you Zalgo's Jinchuriki for the suggestion. I happen to love the Desiree character in DP, but it's kind of sad that she didn't get that many appearances. So hopefully, this explains a little more of her character on an emotional level. Sorry if the last bit is a little rushed (despite the fact that this oneshot is about 2,000 words long.)**


End file.
